Suki
by Kitzune
Summary: Mayura and Loki finally went to different ways as Mayura gets much more mature. Will Loki ever see Mayura again? [ MAYURA X LOKI ]
1. Rakuen

_My first ficcie. xx; I suck at writing but I try. XD I got this from a dream I had. _

_**DISCLAIMER** - I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok_

_Thank you, Galadriel-sensei and Hiyo-chan._

* * *

"Mayura, try harder!"

"You messed up again!"

"AGAIN!"

It had already been a year since then.. Since the time we had separated, Loki and I.. The time when I started to grow up.

_FLASHBACK_

"Mou.. Why do I have to this stupid training? I can take care of myself! .. Somehow.." complained Mayura

"Ma-yu-raa.. I won't be there! You'll always be in danger!" replied Loki.

Loki was in his adult form with his red coat and a blue ribbon with white lines on it and wore black pants. He looked hot.. As always. Hehe.

"Demooo"

He went closer to me making me blushmore and moreashis face went closer to mine and smiled at me.

"I'll be right back" Loki-kun went heading to the mansion.

All of a sudden an unsharpened pencil came in my way. I dodged it.. Barely.

"Don't let your guard down, Mayura.."

"Mouuu Lokiii"

I ran to him, hugging him tight.

"I love you, Loki"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Mayura! Mayura… BAKA MAYURA!" Yukari yelled.

"Ha-Hai! Gomenasai.." I said bowing.

"Take these plates and give it to table 4"

"Yes ma'am."

Now I'm working at a restaurant which is also an apartment and a hot spring resort. The place looked like the Twilight Cafe but looked somewhat tropical. It looked like Hawaii. I haven't been there yet but it seemed like it. The name of this place is really beautiful and fits the place very well. Rakuen mo kawaii desu ne? I wonder if I'll ever be in paradise. I wore a blue outfit with white lines on it and the skirt was short as my highschool one. I pony tailed my hairand tied it with a blue ribbon thatkinda lookedlike what Loki wears.I took the plates and went to the table near the window.

"Here's your soup and uhh.. nani sore.. eto.. Here's your food! I hope you enjoy your meal" I said smiling.

I'm kinda new to Rakuen and still a klutz. But I hope I get mature more and do well in school. _For Loki.. _But my fighting skills have been increasing. My training with Loki was harsh.. But I'm alive, ne?

I took off, going to my room and went directly to my futon and summoned Laevateinn. Loki had given it to me during the time we had departed. Why did he give me his staff? Loki.. I picked up the picture we had took when I was in highschool. Yamino-san at theleft with his broom, Ecchan at the top, Loki in thecenter, andme in theright.

Someone knocked on the door and went in. Of course, I unsummoned Laevatienn. It was my roommate, Mai. She has long orange hair that can reach until her feet and ties the bottom with ared ribbon. Mai is kinda bold and gets suspicious about me sometimes and what really sucks is that she hates mysteries! Other than that she is a really nice and caring friend.

"Konbawa Mai-chan" I said.

"Yo." Mai replied.

"You're going to the hot springs?"

"Yep. Are you going?"

"Sure! Why not" I said smiling.

I took whatever I needed and followed along with Mai-chan.

* * *

_First chappie finished! I hope it was good enough. > ;;_

_Now where is that thingy that allows anonymous reviewers to review? _


	2. Too many Flashbacks

_Here's chappie 2! _

_I'll try and update it every week._

_**Oyasumi- Goodnight**_

_**Sore wa himitsu desu - Now that's a secret(Lin has influenced me. x.x)**_

_**Mochiron - Of course**_

_**Demo - But**_

_Did I miss any? _

* * *

"That was a good bath!" I said refreshing myself with milk. 

I went in my futon, trying to sleep.

"Eee? Going to sleep already? Let's go watch Magikapo!" Complained Mai-chan.

"Demo... Tomorrow is a school day."

"Boring."

"Oyasumi" I said yawning.

--- ------ ------ ------ ------ --- (o'.')o o('.'o) --- ------ ------ ------ ------ ---

"It seems you had trained her well. You do value her life, don't you?" A man with long silver hair and a black outfit had asked.

"Hai." replied the handsome male wearing a redcoat and black pants. His eyes were red as a red rose can be.

"Fight her."

"Hai, Odin-sama."

"Good boy"

--- ------ ------ ------ ------ --- (o'.')o o('.'o) --- ------ ------ ------ ------ ---

**FLASHBACK**

_"Nee Loki-kun, why do I have to do this training? What's the point of it?" I asked._

_"Call me Loki, Mayu-chan." Loki-kun winked at me._

_I looked down at my hands and blushed._

_"Soo.. Loki why do I have to do this training?" I asked him once again._

_"Sore wa himitsu desu."_

_"Eeee? Nande?"_

_"I can't let you know. I can't let you die. I can't let you suffer."_

_How can I suffer? How will I die? Loki-kun stood up and went to the direction of his room. He looked very sad and painful. I couldn't stand it. I went up to him and hugged him._

_I looked up at him and said, "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." He replied._

_"Loki-kun! What's wrong?"_

_He didn't look straight at me and said nothing._

_"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING! WHY CAN'T YOU SHARE YOUR PAIN WITH ME?"_

_He hugged me tight, let go, and went into his room, locking his door._

_"Gomen, Mayura."_

_"NE! LOKI-KUN! LOKI!" I said crying, banging on his door._

_Loki never shared his feelings with me.. He never ever told me anything. I always feel alone. Loki.. Don't leave me! I promise. I promise I'll do better in school and in training. Just don't leave me. Onegai.._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I woke up from that stupid dream, tears rushing down my eyes.

"Don't leave me.." I whispered as I gripped onto my blanket tighter.

--- ------ ------ ------ ------ --- (o'.')o o('.'o) --- ------ ------ ------ ------ ---

The room looked exactly like Loki's room at Midgard, except it looked pure, with white and light blue colors. On the bed, sat Loki holding a necklace with a red rose pendent.

_"Loki-kun! We will go in separate paths but.. we'll never forget eachother, ne? Here's a present."_

_The woman whose hair is as pink as a gumdrop searched around her grey messenger bag and pulled out a necklace with a lace of gold and a pendent of a red rose. As she found it, she held it up._

_"A necklace?" Loki answered._

_"Yep! A red rose represents love. This will let you rememberhow I love you so much." She said._

_"Mayura. Arigatou. I'll never lose it. Promise. Because I love you more than you know it." He said smiling._

_Loki went to her and kissed her at the forehead._

_"Here." He summoned Laevateinn, a staff that was shaped as a crescent moon with a pink ribbon tied around it and a golden ring hanging at the tip of the ribbon. The man handed it to Mayura._

_"Eeee? Nande? Why Laevateinn?" She was shocked._

_"When danger comes, Laevateinn will be there. I won't be there physically, but this'll show that I'll be with you always and forever to protect you spiritually."_

_"Demo! It's your staff! I can't take this."_

_She handed it back to him but he rejected it and gave it back to her. She gave it back to him as he gave it back to her._

_"Hai.. Hai.. I lose, I lose. By the way, Loki where are you going?"_

_"Asgard."_

_"Will you come back?"_

_"Muchiron."_

_"Do you remember how to summon Laevateinn, right?"_

_"Yep!" She said smiling._

_They hugged and shared their last kiss passionately._

Loki wanted to be with her. Loki wanted to be with his maiden. Loki never wanted to leave her. Loki never wants Odin to play with his maiden. Loki never wants Odin to take her away from him. Thus he has to do what he has to do. He hates it, but it's the only way his maiden will be safe.

A fight.

A duel between him and his Mayura.

A duel to finish Loki off once and for all.

* * *

_Kitz: -watches the end of KH2 and saw that Sora was in the water and his hair was stillspiky- WTF? Sora defied the law of gravity! Why does everyone else do that? DDX_

_Lin: It proves in the future, most hairs will be that way._

_Kitz: o.o Even in water!_

_Lin: Yesh._

_Kitz: Cloud Strife or Squall Leonhart?_

_Lin: x.x Cloud! It's all about the hair. He uses chocobo hair gel! sparkle sparkle_

_---_

_That was random. >>; It actually took place. _

_KITZ WANTS TO PLAY KH2 BAD! TT-TT_

_Click teh button.. Click it. CCLLIICCCKKKK o.o_

_I still can't figure out how you let them review! _


End file.
